A Devious Plan
by Timid Espeon
Summary: Serena hatches a plan to bring two of her friends together. Custardshipping, which means Calem x Trevor. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the custardshipping fic I mentioned in my last one. I don't really know if this will be just a one/two shot or a multichap, but we shall see. It really depends on how the story flows and if I can put what I have in mind in a few chapters. Before we get started, I would like to point out that I am saying a certain character's POV, but it isn't going to be in first-person, unless you see the "I" pronoun. For example, this first "POV" isn't in first-person. But, it is following Calem. This will also eventually contain smut, so if you don't like yaoi, you might not want to waste your time. Also, I have aged up Trevor a bit just because. If you would like to continue to think of him as a 12-year old, be my guest. But for the purposes of this fic, he is 15. You will see why later on, some of Calem's thoughts would make no sense to describe a pre-pubescent kid. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, you don't want to know what I would do with it if I did. =D.**

 **Calem's POV**

The sun was just rising over beautiful and quaint Vaniville Town, when the air was split with the roar of a Rhyhorn in pain. Calem jolted up out of bed, startled by the sound produced by his mom's favorite pokemon, and went outside to investigate. He dashed down the stairs, fumbling with his trademark red outdoors cap as he went. He would have to be the one to check on the rhino pokemon, because his mom was out for the day. Throwing open his door, he was not ready for the sight that met him. His close friend, Serena, blonde hair down instead of in her signature ponytail, had her fist raised as if she were about to knock on the door.

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed, startled. "Hello Calem, I was just walking past to get to my house when Rhyhorn bellowed. I don't know what is wrong with her, so I knocked on your door just in case she hadn't woke you up already."

"Thanks for trying anyways," Calem smiled at his friend. "I don't really know much about healing pokemon though, do you know what I should do?"

"Hmmmm," Serena put her right hand on her chin. "I don't either." She gasped. "Wait, I know, we could ask Trevor, he is a very intelligent boy, he might know something!"

Calem blushed at the thought of another one of his friends: Trevor Toroba. He was indeed intelligent, but was also very cute, at least in Calem's opinion. He was just two years younger than himself, sitting at 15 years old, had orange hair that always managed to encase his head like he was wearing a helmet, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Calem!" Serena yelled to get his attention.

"Huh?" The hat-wearing boy jolted back to attention.

"I was saying that I would call him on my Holocaster, why did you zone out?" Serena asked, a bit peeved that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I was just thinking about my mom's Rhyhorn," He replied, trying to cover up the fact that as soon as she mentioned Trevor's name he blushed and started daydreaming about him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna call him right now." Serena said in a huff. She called Trevor, who answered after two rings. His hologram came up, and Calem blushed again.

"Do you have a conundrum Serena?" Trevor asked politely. "It is only 7:30 AM, and I have just woken from my nightly slumber."

"Do you happen to have any expertise in healing a Rhyhorn?" Serena asked, getting straight to the point. "Because Calem's Rhyhorn is bellowing, and we don't know what is wrong with her."

The proper boy smiled. "Well I have read a treatise on the proper care of Rhyhorn, when I was researching Rhyhorn Racing, so you could say I know a bit about the subject. I will be right over." He hung up, and Serena turned to Calem, who was still blushing and staring at the Holocaster.

"Calem," it finally dawned on Serena. "Do you have a crush on Trevor?"

"What!" A perky female voice yelled, causing Serena and Calem to jump and turn around. "Calem has a crush on Trevs!"

"No way!" Screamed a much deeper voice. "Calem is gay!"

Calem blushed even harder and looked away from the hyperactive tan brunette, and the husky dancer that completed his quartet of friends. "I don't have a crush on Trevor alright! I'm not gay!" He roared in vehemence, face still a deep red from all the blushing.

"Calm down Cal," Tierno placated. "It's alright to be gay. Heck you can even get married now, thanks to Professor Sycamore and Diantha. We don't mind."

"Yeah Cal," Shauna piped up, swinging her hair from side-to-side. "In fact, I think it is kind of hot." She grinned and subtly low-fived Serena, who had reached one of her hands back for a dap.

"He should be here soon, he doesn't live too far away." Serena looked at her Holocaster to check the time. "We should probably leave those two alone." She said slyly.

"Later Cal!" Shauna and Tierno both shouted again. As they were led away by Serena.

Calem blushed yet again and yelled back at them. "There is no reason for you guys to leave us alone! I don't like him!" His quirky friends just waved back at him.

 **Trevor's POV**

Trevor wasn't really sure why Serena had called him to help take care of Calem's Rhyhorn when they could have taken it to a Pokemon Center, but he was always willing to help a friend in need. Especially if that friend was Calem. He blushed just thinking about the taller trainer. Sable hair that just reached his shoulders, most of the time hidden by a trendy outdoors hat; a handsome countenance and truly dazzling smile; pale skin complimented by gorgeous blue eyes that he just wanted to get lost in and never be found. Calem wasn't just any attractive young man though, oh no. There was also his skill with pokemon. He was a truly amazing pokemon trainer, beating Kalos's Champion Diantha on his first try after blitzing through the Kalos League, Victory Road, and the Elite Four. Not to mention that he defeated Team Flare with the help of Serena, although he took on their leader, Lysandre, himself. Calem was simply awe-inspiring in every way, and Trevor had had a crush on him ever since he had first met him, a day after he had moved to Vaniville Town. He could remember it like it was yesterday…

 ***Flashback* Still Trevor's POV**

He had been sitting around a table in Aquacorde Town, waiting for the new arrival to show up. His friends, Serena, Shauna, and Tierno were also sitting at the café table waiting on the new trainer. None of them had met him yet, but they had been asked by Professor Sycamore to help him out since he was new to the Kalos region. Serena and Shauna, who would be receiving new Pokemon today, patiently waited to choose the partner that would be traveling with them throughout the Kalos region, and who would be by their side for the rest of their lives.

"I wonder what is taking him so long?" Serena huffed, finally starting to lose her patience.

"I'm sure he is preparing to go on his journey Serena, just wait a little longer." Shauna attempted to calm her blonde friend.

"Look I think that is him!" Tierno jumped up and pointed towards the gate that lead to Route 1, which wasn't really much of a route, more of a passage between Vaniville and Aquacorde. It was just opening, and out came a young man with a red hat on. He looked around, and then approached the quartet.

"Hello, are you guys Serena, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor?" He asked politely. Trevor blushed quickly as he came to the realization that the new trainer was a very attractive young man.

"Yes we are, what took you so long?" Serena asked, characteristically blunt.

"I just woke up actually," he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. "I am a heavy sleeper, and I slept past my alarm clock, so my mom had to wake me up when she noticed that I hadn't left to come meet you guys yet."

"Well anyhow, it is nice to meet you my name is Shauna!" Shauna stood up and hugged the shy trainer, who blushed lightly, embarrassed that she would just hug a complete stranger.

"My name is Calem," the new boy replied with a smile; Shauna's excitement was infectious.

"I'm Serena, sorry for being rude earlier, I am just impatient to get going." The pretty blonde girl extended her hand, which Calem shook, surprised by her firm grip. "I'm anxious to go so that I can work on my dream of becoming the Kalos Champion."

"That's nice," Calem was clearly intimidated by the fiery gaze of the blonde, but Trevor found his reluctance to meet Serena's gaze kind of…cute.

"I'm Tierno," the husky boy stood up and put out his fist for a bump. "I just want to be a professional dancer! But I also love pokemon and am going to enjoy traveling with them. Every pokemon on my team will learn how to dance and we will have a blast!"

"That sounds really cool actually." Calem gave him some fist and smiled again. Oh, Trevor was really loving this boy's smile, and an unfamiliar feeling was causing his gut to twist. What was this boy doing to him?

"Trevs," Shauna tried to get the attention of the spaced-out boy.

"Trevs!" Tierno yelled, but not too loud, as they were in a public place, and Trevor finally was shaken from his musings.

"Oh, sorry my name is Trevor, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Trevor managed to put his slightly shaking hand out, hoping that his friends, or Arceus forbid, Calem wouldn't notice that he was very nervous. "My goal is to complete the Pokedex and meet all sorts of new pokemon so that I can study them!"

"That is an interesting goal, are you aiming to be a Pokemon Professor?" Calem asked politely, shaking the intelligent boys hand. Trevor liked the feeling of Calem's larger hand completely encasing his, and held the contact a bit longer than he would usually, basking in the sensation. Calem had withdrawn his hand, then smiled again at him.

"Well who are you going to pick?" Serena asked. He and Calem had been staring at each other for the past few seconds, him blushing a little, while Calem just smiled.

"I'm picking Chespin!" Shauna exclaimed, grabbing up the appropriate poke ball.

"Well, I'm going with Froakie!" Serena shouted happily, grabbing another poke ball.

"I guess I will take this one!" Calem tried to replicate their enthusiasm, but couldn't quite do it, although it had been a nice try.

They had set out on their journeys that same day, sharing many adventures throughout the Kalos region. But it would always be that particular day that stood out in Trevor's mind, because that was the day he realized he had a crush on Calem.

 **A/N: First chapter type shit. Things will progress quickly, don't worry, but I wanted to lay a bit of groundwork now for things to come. I always liked the idea of Trevor realizing his crush on Calem first, and then Calem gradually growing to like him later on. I dunno why. Same thing with Ruby and Wally. Anyway, follow if you want to see what is going to happen to these two, and hooray for custardshipping. We really need more of this in our lives.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, no lengthy Author's Notes this time, let's just hop into it. I realize that the title didn't really make sense last chapter, unless you are super perceptive, but hopefully in this chapter it will.**

 **Serena's POV**

Serena wasn't as oblivious to Calem's crush on Trevor as said boy would like to think. In fact, she was probably the first to figure it out. Though considering the rest of the group, that shouldn't be a huge surprise. Shauna wasn't exactly observant of the world around her, and Tierno was, well, Tierno. Trevor wasn't exactly innocent, as it was very obvious that he liked the tall Kalos trainer as much as Calem liked the short, intelligent boy. Why is it that when two people have a crush on each other, they are the only ones that don't know that the feeling is mutual? She had no idea, but that is how it always ended up happening. She gave them plenty of time, and even created opportunities for them to tell each other how they felt, but neither of them ever did, settling for blushes and longing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was simply maddening, and she had finally had enough. This is where she had a stroke of brilliance, and came up with her current plan, which she hoped to everything that was good in the world didn't fail like all the others had. Use her Meowstic to psychically inject a timed headache into Calem's family Rhyhorn that would flare up at 2 minute intervals and call Trevor to help heal the Rhyhorn when Calem inevitably couldn't do it by himself. She didn't really fancy the idea of harming the Rhyhorn, who really hadn't done anything to deserve such pain, but she was getting desperate. She needed those two to get together, because to put it simply, Trevor was miserable. He was lonely, since he lived in Lumiose City, while the rest of the Kalos gang lived in either Vaniville Town, or Aquacorde Town, which were extremely close to each other. She had even told Shauna and Tierno about her plan, which almost derailed the whole thing, because Shauna wanted to take a much more straightforward approach and just tell the two, and Tierno wanted to do an interpretive dance. She had to do a large amount of convincing to make them believe that her plan had the highest chance of success. I mean look at how Calem reacted earlier, obviously confronting him with his crush would just make him get mad and deny it, and interpretive dances are just stupid, and rarely get the message across. She really hoped this plan worked, as if it didn't, she was truly out of options.

 **Calem's POV**

"Rhyhorn what is wrong with you!" Calem had to yell to be heard over the loud bellowing of his mom's Rhyhorn, which wouldn't stop. He was finding it really annoying, and the fact that he had no idea what to do about it made it worse. He didn't have her poke ball, or he would have taken her to the Pokemon Center ages ago, so he just hoped that when Trevor got here, he knew what to do. He chuckled to himself as he imagined his friend riding all the way on his Talonflame to get to his house as soon as possible. Trevor sure was dependable, knowledgeable, and very cute. Soft grey eyes, complimented well by his orange hair. Petite body that he just wanted to wrap in his warm embrace. He just had an air of innocence that Calem found very endearing, and it made him want to protect the smaller boy.

In one of the lulls between Rhyhorn's next bout of screaming, he heard a familiar shriek rent the air, and he looked up to see none other than Trevor's Talonflame, with said trainer riding on its back easily, as if he did it everyday, orange hair stationary while his shirt flapped in the wind. Calem blushed and waved at his crush, while Trevor sighted him and directed his bird to drop him off. He dismounted as smoothly as he rode, and smiled at Calem.

"Greetings Calem, I hear you have need of some of my knowledge."

"Yes. It's my mom's Rhyhorn, she won't stop screaming in pain. I don't know what is wrong with her." Calem managed to get a complete sentence out without blushing, or stumbling over his words.

Trevor walked over to the Rhyhorn and started examining her. He did a full circle around the beast, and then concluded "Well looks like there isn't any external damage, so I imagine what is causing her pain is internal. These things can happen from time-to-time, although it is difficult to imagine what could internally harm such an armored creature as this Rhyhorn. Maybe it caught some kind of ominous psychic energy or something. Let me check." He brought out his Gardevoir, and told it to examine the Rhyhorn's mind.

Meanwhile…

 **Serena's POV**

"Shauna would you be quiet!" Serena yelled, exasperated. Shauna had been squealing ever since Trevor landed, and it was hard to pay attention to what was going on. Tierno was equally as excited as Shauna, but at least he wasn't squealing. They were all huddled around one of her bedroom windows, which her Meowstic had used Light Screen on, to make it look like nobody was looking through it, staring down at the scene below. So far, everything seemed to be going as planned. They were talking, and Trevor hadn't figured out what was wrong with it, so he had no excuse to leave. She saw Trevor look back at Calem and grab a pokeball from his belt, throwing it on the ground and revealing a Gardevoir. "Shit." Serena muttered. "Gardevoir might figure it out! Quick Meowstic, remove the headache now!" Her Meowstic glanced at her, then did as she bidded, eyes glowing blue briefly as she sent an invisible wave of psychic energy towards the Rhyhorn, counteracting the energy she put in its mind earlier, canceling the effects of the headache. They all heard Rhyhorn roar a final time, before she dropped down to her armor plated belly, and promptly fell asleep. She gazed back down at them to see Calem hug Trevor in what seemed to be a fit of happiness. Now they were getting somewhere.

 **Trevor's and Calem's POV**

After the Rhyhorn roared the loudest yet, she had fallen asleep, so he assumed Gardevoir had done its job, and cured its ailment. Either way, his task was done, and so he looked up at Calem in time to see the tall Kalos boy throw himself forward, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Trevor! I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you!" Calem gushed in happiness, still hugging the shorter male tightly. Trevor had a deep red blush on his face, and he couldn't control the reactions that his body did in response to the touch of his crush. In other words, he was starting to get aroused, and he tried to extricate himself from the boy currently squeezing the life out of him before he noticed.

"Calem please let me go, you are squeezing the life out of me!" Trevor struggled harder in his grip and he finally let go of his crush. Trevor immediately subtly shifted his bag to hide his growing arousal, and looked back up at Calem once more. "Your welcome. Well, I'm going to study I will see you some other time, I guess." Trevor turned to leave, needing to get out of there before Calem noticed just how turned on he was, and subsequently just how much he was hopelessly in love with the former Kalos Champion. He needed time alone to take care of his "problem", and he wouldn't get that if he stayed around Calem any longer, in fact he would get the opposite. As much as it pained him to just up and leave, when he could be enjoying a day in the company of his crush, not to mention his other friends, it was best for him to do so. After all, would their friendship still be intact once Calem found out that he loved him more than anything else in the world?

 **Serena's POV**

The rest of the Kalos gang watched the one-sided glomp with bated breath. Serena was glowing, both internally and externally, as it finally seemed like one of her plans was going to work. What happened in the next minute however, caused her hopes to come crashing down harshly, like a Gigalith had just used Smack Down on them. Calem let Trevor go, and Trevor just turned around, called out his Talonflame and flew off on it. Ugh! Those two were really starting to make her want to pull her hair out by the roots! She didn't really know what it would take to make them both realize they liked each other, but she would be damned if she let this issue defeat her.

"Awww, what happened it seemed to be going so well!" Shauna yelled.

"I don't know, but I think it is time for that interpretive dance I was talking about." Tierno added. "See we could use a Vivillon and…"

"Tierno! Enough with the dancing!" Serena let out her frustration. "I am honestly about to go down there and slap Calem all the way to Kanto, and then do the same to Trevor. How could they be so oblivious! I mean, come on! Why does this have to happen?" Serena continued to rant, clearly on her last thread of sanity.

"Whoa calm down Serena, we can figure this out," Shauna attempted to placate the furious blonde. "Why don't we brainstorm and think up a different approach? Something so obvious, yet subtle at the same time, that they will just have to figure it out!"

"Maybe you are right Shauna, we need a different approach, something out of the ordinary. Hmmm." Serena sat down and thought for a second. Then she grinned her most evil grin, and Shauna and Tierno both shivered, knowing that whatever she had in mind, Calem and Trevor wouldn't come out unharmed.

"I have an idea…"

 **A/N: Okay, Serena started to lose it there at the end. I'm sure whatever she has in mind will be exceedingly evil. I guess you guys will have to read to find out hehe. Okay, so I have this planned for 7 chapters, but again that could change. Don't worry, the rated "M" will show itself eventually. I will probably have the lemon (or lemons, you never know) have its/their own chapter(s) because I want to make this fic available to those who don't want to read smut as well. This means that the lemon(s) won't really add anything to the overall plot, so it/they can be skipped, if you are so inclined. This chapter was pretty slow, but I needed it to set up what I have in mind, so yeah. It is necessary. Anyways, drop a review and tell me how I'm doing so far, I would love some more feedback. Until next time. Long live Custardshipping!**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **A shipper: Yes, there is indeed a pitiful amount of custardshipping in the world. But don't you worry, I intend to change that. You will get much more, don't ever be concerned. =D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go. I hope this doesn't get too graphic for you. Enjoy. Man, Serena comes up with the craziest stuff. On a side note, I had a rather cool dream last night that could translate really well into a fan fiction, but I have no idea what fandom to write it for. Let's get into the story.**

 **Trevor's POV**

It was nighttime, and he was not amused. Serena had told him to go to the haunted house situated on the north part of Route 14, to meet up with the rest of the gang. He didn't see what he had to prove by spending the night in a haunted house, or trudging through the Laverre Nature Trail (read as: Laverre Nature SWAMP) this late at night, but he didn't want to appear as if he were frightened of anything. Trevor may be a small, late-bloomer, but his strong sense of logic kept him from being afraid of the supernatural. He was fully aware of what a Ghost-type pokemon was, but that was different than believing in the departed spirits of humans coming back to roam this plane of existence. He simply didn't entertain such notions, as he found them preposterous.

"Trevs! Is that you!" An eternally sunny female voice came from in front of him. He glanced up from where he had been watching the ground for rogue patches of the swamp to see Shauna, waving enthusiastically to get his attention. "Hurry up! By the time you get here, it will be daytime already!" He winced as her loud voice continued to split the night air, startling all the nearby pokemon.

"Shauna, will you please keep it down?" Serena appeared in the doorway behind her. "They don't need to hear you all the way in Laverre City." She glanced at Trevor, who had just made his way over to them. "Hello Trevor, I see you are finally here. Shall we do this then? Everybody else is already inside." She turned around, walking back into the creepy, rundown abode, and Shauna followed her, hair bouncing. He followed Shauna and got his first glimpse of inside.

 **(A/N: Okay, bear with me here because I'm about to take a few liberties. I'm fully aware that the house we are talking about on Route 14 had none of this in it, but I need to spice it up a little bit for the sake of this story. Don't kill me.)**

Tattered hangings adorned the walls, flowing from the ceiling to the floor, fluttering lightly in an indiscernible breeze. Portraits of a family long gone from this earth also vied for space on the overcrowded walls. Deep claw marks were visible on the creaky wooden floor if one looked hard enough, and dilapidated and mismatched furniture completed the floorspace. Light barely shone through the filthy windows, which were long and must once have been elegant, but due to the fact that nobody had inhabited the house in ages, had fallen into disrepair along with the rest of the manor. A black marble staircase led to the upper floors, and Trevor could see Tierno sliding down the banisters, having the time of his life.

"Weeeeeeee," Tierno wooped, coming to a rest at the foot of the staircase. "That is really fun, you should try Trevs!"

"No thank you," Trevor kindly replied, with a hint of annoyance. "I don't have the balance for that sort of thing at all Tierno."

"Nonsense." Tierno would not be denied. "You are small, so it will be way easier for you to balance on it than me. I have a huge ass, so it is hard to stay stable on the way down."

"Anyways," Serena broke up the conversation, completely ignoring Tierno's last statement. "The goal here is to spend the entire night inside this house. We will be splitting up in pairs." Trevor looked around to see who else was there. Considering that they were a group of 5, he didn't really see how they were going to split evenly into pairs of two. And he couldn't see Calem anyway.

"Don't worry Trevor," Shauna reassured him, noticing him looking around in confusion. "We have already thought this out, and have invited someone else that isn't in our normal group. He is over there with Calem." She pointed to a loveseat that was nearly intact sitting in the far left corner of the ground floor, and for the first time he noticed the Ex-Kalos Champion in deep whispered conversation with a boy that he had never even seen before. The other boy had black hair similar to Calem's, and also a similar outfit, but his was green where Calem's was blue. Calem looked up at the sound of his name, and the other boy looked up with him.

"Oh hey Trevor, allow me to introduce our new friend. His name is Zidane." Calem walked over to Trevor, leading 'Zidane' over as well.

"You can call me 'Z'." The green-themed Calem imposter extended his hand. Trevor noticed how Calem was gazing at Z fondly, and an unfamiliar feeling started twisting his gut and warping his thought processes. How dare this new guy waltz up into their group and gain Calem's affection so easily! He had spent the greater part of 2 years attempting to subtly get the message across to Calem that he liked him, and hadn't really even gotten through! It was all just too infuriating for the small photographer from Lumiose, and he turned around contemptuously and walked back over to where Tierno was standing by the staircase.

"What kind of name is Z anyway, just one letter? Where did you guys find this one?" Trevor's usual polish was deteriorating rapidly as he got even more jealous of Zidane. "Come on Tierno, let's get this over with." He grabbed Tierno's hand and marched him up the grand staircase, leading him like a show pony.

Once Trevor had left with Tierno, everyone looked up to where they had gone in shock at how Trevor had acted. They had never seen him this way, and they didn't really know what to make of it. Except for Serena, whose look of shock was completely faked, considering she had set this whole thing in motion. Oh man, this plan just had to work.

 **(End of Trevor's POV)**

 **Character Groups are as follows:**

 **Tierno and Trevor**

 **Serena and Shauna**

 **Calem and Zidane(OC)**

 **Calem's POV**

Calem didn't really know why Trevor was so angry at Zidane, who as far as he could tell, had done nothing wrong at all. Everything seemed to be going so well, and then Trevor had exploded all over him (pause). He had planned to introduce Z, and then ask Trevor if he wanted to explore the manor with him, but that had gone out the window as soon as Trevor had unleashed his rage, Hugh-style.

"What is the matter with that Trevor guy?" Z asked him, still whispering out of respect to the silence that pervaded the corridors of the manor. "Why is he so angry at me?"

They were currently walking through one of the first-floor corridors, flashlights in hand and trying to act like they weren't scared of anything. The atmosphere was ominous, and there was a light tangible breeze blowing through the holes in the manor's ruined structure.

"I have no idea." Calem sighed. "Usually he isn't rude to people he just met."

"I think I know what is going on." Zidane stopped and looked Calem straight in the eye. "I think that he is jealous of me."

Calem's jaw dropped a little bit out of shock. Trevor, jealous? Better yet, jealous of Zidane? What did he have to be jealous of Zidane about, they just met? Wait…

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Calem looked at Zidane hard. "Are you saying that Trevs is jealous of you because he thinks that I like you or something?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Zidane made himself very clear. "It is extremely obvious that Trevor has a crush on you, I mean you see how his face lights up every time he sees you and," he added. "You aren't any different. Your crush on him is very obvious as well. Why don't both of you say something to each other?"

"You think that Trevor has a crush on me. Really?" Calem's hopes were rising with every word that Zidane uttered. Could his crush really feel the same way about him? Was that even possible? Trevor had never given any indicator to have romantic feelings to the same sex, so he hadn't ever really considered the shorter male returning his affections. He had just assumed that it would be a one-sided thing for the rest of his life. I mean come on, who actually ends up with their crush in real life? That is the stuff of fairy tales.

Zidane chuckled at the very transparent look of hope in Calem's eyes. "Dude, you really should tell him, I think you have a good chance."

Calem was about to respond, when he felt the floorboards under there feet vibrating. "What the hell?" Zidane and Calem cried in unison, flashing their lights all around them to try to spot the source of the vibrations. The vibrations stopped suddenly, and they both glanced at each other nervously.

From around the corner of the corridor they were currently walking down, came Tierno, flying in at full speed, on a collision course with the two of them. He stopped once he noticed that he was about to run into his friends.

"Guys thank Arceus I found you! Come quick no time to explain!" He grabbed both of their hands and started dragging them down the hallway.

"Tierno what is going on?" Calem tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"It's Trevor. A wild Chandelure is attacking him! We both tried to battle it, but it defeated our Pokemon easily! We have to hurr-." Tierno couldn't even get out the rest of his sentence, because Calem had ran ahead, easily outstipping the both of them, as he went to save his friend and crush.

 **A/N: Ooooooooohhhhh. I'm trash, I know. I just felt like I needed to end this on a cliffhanger to help build some suspense. Just remember Chandelure's pokedex entry. It will be very relevant in the next chapter. It seems like Calem is finally getting ready to tell Trevor how he feels, all he needs is some dramatic event to unfold, so that he has the perfect time to tell him. I think I can make that happen, lol. And yes, the fact that Zidane's nickname is 'Z' is a reference to Pokemon Z, which may or may not happen. If it doesn't, I'm going to feel really dumb, and I'm going to look back on this and laugh.**


End file.
